Jane Beck
Background Jane Beck was an early settler of Veverka. She was frozen by the Gods in the caverns beneath, which are now the sewers, due to her instability. Instability, being how her emotions transform her. Quite literally a transformation, and she is one of the only characters to do this. Her age is unknown, but most assume she's 19. By being frozen, she wasn't in ice. She was paralyzed, essentially a statue, which turned her body, and her, completely purple. Eventually, the curse was lifted, and she woke in modern day Veverka. After Brad Michaels had stumbled upon her, he wasn't quite sure what to do with the naked woman that was completely disoriented and that had a skin tone that was nearly pink at this point. Eventually she lightened to her tan skin color, and she was given clothes. She was killed by a zombie after befriending Mighty Venus and Richard Dodson, who she works for at the Dodson Bakery. Appearance Jane Beck wears a pink apron over her green short sleeved t-shirt and blue miniskirt. She wears pink flip flops with this. Jane isn't very muscular unless she's powered up into one of her transformations. She has red hair that she always keeps up in a bun. She's a short girl that stands at 5 feet tall, and she weighs 112 pounds. She isn't slender, but has curves to her. She's on the smaller side as far as proportions go. Personality Typically, Jane is a flat character. She displays very few personality states, and she's very monotone. However, whenever she transforms based on her emotions, things quickly change. Connections to Other Characters Unlike most girls in town, she isn't completely infatuated with Brad Michaels. In fact, she's one of the few people to have interests in people of the same sex, as she identifies as lesbian. She has yet to find a love interest, though. Richard Dodson is her boss, and she lives at the bottom of Mighty Venus' tower, as Mighty Venus is practically her sister. Venus is in fact the only one to remember what Jane was like before she was frozen, and when she came out, she was stunned by how much more powerful she had become. Vision wasn't her biggest fan, but he gradually warmed up to her. Richard Dodson views Jane almost like a daughter to him, and he does whatever he can to help her, and offers whatever insight possible to her. Transformations Jane Beck is an extraordinary person, with the ability to transform based on her emotions. '''Love-'''When Jane feels loved or in love, her eyes turn pink, her hair turns a bright neon red and is let into a ponytail, and her t shirt falls down her shoulder, exposing her bra and bra strap. '''Jealousy-'''If Jane is jealous, very bad things happen. Her hair falls to her shoulders and turns green, and her eyes turn red with rage. Her muscles bulk up a bit, and this often turns into her Anger transformation. '''Anger-'''Jane's anger transformation is a force to be reckoned with. She gains the ability to shoot beams from her eyes, and gains enough strength to pick up buildings. She grows four feet taller and gains 200 pounds in muscle. Most of her clothing is torn, and the only thing preventing her from public nudity is the apron that stretches around her body. She becomes much more muscular, now standing at 9 feet tall and weighing a whopping 312 pounds. Nothing can stop her in this state, unless she is calmed. Her skin turns purple, her hair flows out, defying gravity in a red shade and her eyes lose the color and pupils. '''Sadness-'''Jane's sadness transformation is the worst, and least likely to fight. Her hair turns black and falls to her waist. She typically begins wearing a black sweatshirt after this, and she becomes extraordinarily depressed. '''Happiness-'''Jane's happiness transformation is the one most people try keeping her in. Her hair turns blonde, her eyes turn green, and she's overall a happier person. While she is much weaker than before, she is also much more pleasant to be around. Her green t-shirt is now white with a smiley face on the back. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters